Paladin
After reaching level 30 as a Warrior, you can decide to choose two different class branch of either a more offensive branch (Berserker), or a more defensive branch (Paladin). Once you decided which build suit your preferences, a paladin branch will advance to a Templar at level 65, Crusader at level 85, and a Holy Knight at level 90. Weapons * One-Handed Sword / Two-Handed Sword * One-Handed Hammer / Two-Handed Hammer * One-Handed Axes / Two-Handed Axes * Shields * Relic Armor * Paladin Armors Advantages * Sublime Defense - Paladin class line has the highest defense stat in the game. You will have lesser problems dealing with field monster standard attack and your health points drop slower comparatively. You can tank plenty of monster at dungeons when built correctly. * Practical Defensive Skills - There are defensive skills which could save you from death while being attacked by plenty of monster. The skills include adding your blocking rate, reduced damage from each successful block, damage reduction from all types of damage (including skill damage, standard damage, reflect damage, etc), so on and so forth. * Shielding System - Paladin class line allows you to wield shield to add the third defensive line of your tanking. The shield came into a variety of two different types of offensive and a defensive shield. Other classes which can use a shield including cleric and Berserker class line. Block rate determines how consistent your shield will block, and the damage reduced by each block is determined by the amount of Strength stats you have. * High Damage Reduction system - Paladin class line has the highest damage reduction system in the game, this which allows you to reduce the damage from any incoming attack into zero value. Few types of damage reduction including Physical damage reduction, Magic damage reduction, and reduction to all received damage. Damage reduction system allows you reduce any damage (including standard attack, skill damage, reflect damage, elemental damage, etc). It is obtained in talent and combo, mastery, passive, etc. Other classes which has high damage reduction including sage, mage and engineer class line. * High Health Points (HP) '''- Comparatively higher health points can be achieved. * '''Minor Healing Skills - These include healing of lower value, a skill which remove deadly debuff, and a ticking health recovery after you change class to holy knight. * Passive Paralysis - The class you will choose will allow you to passively induce to reduce movement speed and attack speed of any nearby enemy. These will include few skills which is activated. * Stun Master - There are skills which allows you to stun an opponent and prevent the player to move, skill, and switch weapon. * Defense Cracking Master '''- On few settings, paladin class line can reduce the opponent defenses to ultimately deal damage. These include skills, gears and timely, proper use of skills. Disadvantages * '''Low Magic Defenses - Comparatively paladin class line has lower magic defense in stats wise. Otherwise, to build up magic defense requires you to select the best anti-magic gear, talent selection and mastery build up. * Low Critical attack and Evasion - They have lower critical attack in stats compare to other classes and received more consistent attack due to lowered evasion. At least, you can received zero value damage. * Lack of damage - Paladin class line has lowered damage compared to other classes. Few occasion it will require a very expensive settings and build up to allow a more balance offensive and defensive character. * Minor Hit Rate - Paladin class line has lower hit rate compared to other classes, these will prevent you from dealing damage to higher evasion classes. * Economic - It is very expensive to build both PvP and PvE. So choose wisely! * Proc and Switch Ability - Interchanging weapons to add effect is a way to add up substantial amount of damage to an opponent. There are many correct addition to the orange, yellow, purple gears which add an additional effect to raise the value of damage. Yet the amount of weapons to proc for paladin class line required, are more compared to other classes. Although there a few one or two weapon's to proc that deals good damage. The Defensive system of the game Choosing to be the ultimate tanking character requires you to understand a few basic defensive principles. The mechanics of the game are expansive and there are few important things you should take note and be prepared to secure yourself. # Defense and Magic Defense: Primary defensive line which reduce the amount of damage from each standard attack. Standard attack which includes, normal attack or target opponent standard attack. The higher your defenses and magic defenses is, the lower the damage you received, only from standard attack. # Damage reduction: Ultimately the most important defensive line you can ever build. Damage reduction can be divided into three categories, physical damage reduction, magic damage reduction, and Both or All (-All received damage). Damage reduction reduces the damage you received from any form of attacks divided at different level. For example, reflect damage which you received from a physical attack you dealt on a world boss that returns to you, will be cancel off if your damage reduction is high enough to absorb it. All received damage does however, affect any forms of attack including standard attack, Skill damage or elemental damage, and reflect damage. However, it is by both of damage reduction and defense/magic defenses which holds the pillar of your survivability. Countering high damage reduction of your opponent requires skill which stated, Target + received damage such as Burn, Shinobi's Ultimate skill, Holy Knight's Pull, etc as you will learn this later on. # Blocking: As the third line of defense, shield wielder adds another line of defense which protect the character from harm. Successful blocking is influenced by block rate, and the damage which it will reduce depends on the amount of Strength (STR) stats that you have, including talents, passive etc. # Resistance: Resistance reduces the damage from specialized skill damage which has elemental properties. Certain bosses has very powerful skill damage which bypass your three primary defenses and destroy you instantly, and sometimes leaving you clueless. These however, are actually skill damage. They are divided into dark, fire, ice, lightning, nature and holy damage. # Evasion: Most elusive defensive properties, yet specialized by certain classes such as ranger's, assassin, and demolitionist class line. Evasion will prevent target player or monster to deal damage to you by regarding it as misses. Evasion allow misses and no damage will be dealt on you. To counter higher evasion classes is to have higher Hit Rate (Accuracy). # Reduced Physical/Magical - critical and critical damage: Reduces the chances of receiving critical damage and the damage from critical damage. The higher your -Critical rate, the lesser chances you received a critical hit. The higher your -Critical Damage, the lesser the damage you received from a critical damage. # Debuff System - A range and variety of debuff system which causes weakening of the character state. Weakening of the character state causes a range of lowered stats and making your character susceptible to death. The more debuff you received, the higher chances you will received higher damage, locked, or unable to activate skills, etc. However, any debuff on you does not last forever, so buy some time or remove it. Start-up: Master of Protection Congratulations on choosing the paladin class line! So far you have get used to the skills of the warrior, game play interface, so on and so forth. After choosing the paladin class line, you will now specialized in the element of holiness. If the light is your becoming, then the light will guide your way. There are many achievement you can accomplish, as long as you keep in track on the achievement interface (by pressing L). However, enjoy the game and explore. Accomplish many things and get rewarded. There are few things which is important, for example: * City fame - Jale, Kaslow, and Ilya Reputation. As you progress with your quest, city fame can be earned by doing the repeatable quest in any of the city guild manager. * Sprite collection fame - Jale steam mine, Treasure appraisal, and Magic academy. The fame which you earned from submitting sprite for collection, and suddenly reward you with a quest scroll, do it. The fame which you will accumulate from that scroll is important for you later on. * Sprite Messenger fame - Cumulative sprite messenger fame will let you craft certain yellow items later on. Few quest will allow you to earn the fame, and plenty more you will get from submitting a fully trained sprite at any altars. * Dungeon's Quest line and Monster hunting board repeatable quest '''- complete the dungeons with friends, and earn a special title which add up your stats! The monster hunting board scroll will give you dungeon rewards and gold! It is available in every entrance of a dungeon, make sure to accomplish it, as you earn dungeon rewards which give you skill upgrade stones, gold and possibly a mount! '''Understanding sprite crafted weapon's and armor - Your sprite are able to craft beautiful weapon and armor's with awesome effect. The weapon's with special effect are divided into orange, yellow, and purple later on at level 70 onward. The effect which the weapon produce can add up tremendous amount of effect that surpasses any of the normal weapons you obtained from dungeons. As soon as you learn what weapon to use, at level 50 you can unlock and use yellow weapon's with great effect. The more you progress and learn about the gears of the game, you will realize something about proc, which is switching two different weapon to add up the effect of both weapons! The rest, is for you to explore! Good Luck, and all the best. General PvE Guide: What is PvE? PvE is also known as player versus environment or player versus monster in few other community. These include monsters which you find roaming around the field, dungeons and special dungeons. They are considered entity or Artificial intelligence (A.I) which you defeat to earn some item drops. PvE can be divided into few categories, these include field monsters and dungeon monsters. Field monsters are for quest and hunting, which can be done and earn some rewards. Dungeon monsters are harder, and tougher, compared to field monsters. As for the quality of gears you be getting, the better the color, the higher the value. There are white, green, blue, orange, yellow, purple weapons and armor to select. Better valued gear, such as orange, yellow, purple will allow you to defeat monster faster, and renders your character stronger. You can also fortified it to increase the stats of the gears! Just a few basic weaponry selection guide: * One handed sword - Quicker but lower damage. As for Paladin class line, sword allows you to deal quicker damage but at lower damage value. Settings with talent combination allows you to equipped it with higher hit rate. * One handed hammer - Intermediate damage and speed. Paladin class line which equipped with hammer allows a talent combination of a magical defenses and damage. * One handed Axe - highest damage as for one handed equipped with shield, at a cost of lowered speed. Few settings on the talent combination allows it to be quicker. * Two handed Sword - Quickest of the two handed series. They deal good damage and good speed. * Two handed hammer - Intermediate damage and speed of the two handed series. It deals both physical and magical attack. * Two handed Axe - The strongest weapon stats in the game, but at the cost of speed. It is slower to attack with two handed axe, however, it is good when dealing with plenty of monster. It deals heavier damage to multiple monster. Basic shield selection guide: * Offensive Shield - Shield which adds up effect on the weaponry when combined wield. There are few shield which increases the damage per second (DPS) rate. For example: Level 50 Yellow Shield - Lord of Cruelty add up 100% Critical rate during an attack when the shield proc take effect. Level 60 Orange Shield - Creator's Embrace add up Maximum Melee attack speed during an attack for 20 seconds! * Defensive Shield - Shield which adds up the effect of the armory when wield. Defensive shield allows you to tank multiple monster, and here is a secret - some shield which says "when attacked, it activates", the more monster attacking you, the higher the chances of the shield will take effect! For example, Level 75 Yellow shield - Luminous Galaxy, which gives you 100% defense for 5 seconds when attacked, even if it's only 5 seconds, but monster which keeps attacking you will make the shield take effect always, and give you as if, a permanent 100% defense! However the important shield that you should always carry around, is Level 65 Yellow shield - Realm of Eternity. The shield, also known as RoE, will prevent you from weakening state which you will realize later on in dungeons. It prevents sudden death, and terrible curse. General PvP Guide: What is PvP? It is also known as Player versus player. In the battlefield, you can enter and join in the arena for a special player versus player combat. It is an exclusive arena where players gather together to test their limit and preparing themselves to be the best with their finest of skills! There are daily basis form of arena which you can accumulate Saphael's Heart PvP fame, which allows you to trade in the fame, for great awesome items! Once you are ready for player versus player, join in and see where do you stand, and keep progressing and improving, that is how the best are made of! Keep training by joining more arena, and once you get use to it, you will love it and enjoy the excitement! Don't worry about getting killed back to back in arena just because other players are stronger than you. It is okay. It's not a 100% gear basis game, as it will include player's talent in setting up their character, understanding the arena and other players, understanding your team capabilities, and most importantly, understanding your skills. Your skills are not sitting down in entrance, your skills are made to support your team by doing what your character does best. If your character dies to a countering character, it does not matter. Each class has it's advantages and disadvantages, make use of your advantages, and secure your disadvantages. There are weaker character, that does everything to support the team even if he is killed many times by stronger player. He does not feel the shame of death many times in arena, but there are people who respect such a person, because even if he is limited to support the team, he does his best and understood you are trying to improve. There are mature player who see these, so do not worry on spits you can just wipe off, and keep improving. As for the rest of it, have fun! PvP is made of rage, swearing and sometime tears. Although, what you will get in the end, is knowledge. The treasure people cannot stole from you. Good Luck, and all the best! Talents: Paladin Talent Combination Full Guide for talent combination: Click HereCategory:Content Category:Class